


All Hail the Mysterious Gap

by Adazzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absolutely Unbetaed, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adazzle/pseuds/Adazzle
Summary: I don’t own content.N0pe to JKR-Trans rights!Title, odd formatting and implied last line from the Mountain Goats.
Relationships: Audrey Weasley & Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	All Hail the Mysterious Gap

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own content.
> 
> N0pe to JKR-Trans rights!
> 
> Title, odd formatting and implied last line from the Mountain Goats.

If the Weasleys were told in say,2002, that Percy would father a child who graced the cover of Quidditch Weekly more often than Ginny and Harry combined they would have roared with laughter.

Well, most of them anyway. Percy Weasley didn’t make most family dinners in 2002. 

Molly Weasley is born in 2003.

People like to define Molly purely by statistics: first English player to play in the World Cup before she’s of age, second youngest (beaten only by close family friend Viktor Krum) to successfully pull of a Wronski Feint, first rookie professional player to get more than six different bids on her spot as a first year chaser. American, Japanese and English Quiddich magazines feature spreads claiming their Quiddich heritage has brought the best and the brightest. The American reads don’t produce much, but Molly can still turn a head there- she’s a decent hand at Quodpot.

No one defines Lucy by statistics.

In fact, Lucy often feels unmemorable until one day the summer after sixth year when Bartholomew Spinnet, who has a massive crush on her sister, doesn’t remember that she’s deathly allergic to fish. “I’m really sorry” he stammers as James Potter turns on his heel behind them to sprint towards the Diagon Alley Chemist for an Allergen Potion. “I just thought you might like some because you were at that tournament in Finland last week-” Molly makes a feeble motion to punch him. “If you cared you would have remembered when I fainted next a thestral in third year Care of because you were eating a fish sandwich”.

______

Later, she tells Lucy again that she wishes people remembered less about what Molly does.

They both learned a little more about themselves that day.

Lucy Weasley has her father’s test scores and her mother’s capacity to cram three days work into one. Although she doesn’t go into Magical Law her ability to tell someone off comes in handy when people mislabel samples at the Interpol Lab she’ll one day manage.

Besides, there’s plenty of things Molly is jealous of. 

“fuck you” is a common greeting between Molly and her sister. They don’t think anyone really understands except George.

______

They don’t particularly like either of their parents. Percy and Audrey are extremely smart people who weren’t expecting to have a child in their first two years of their marriage, let alone twins. In a fit of anger, Lucy once told them that for a couple who had 23 OWLs between them, they really should have figured out how condoms work.

Audrey is the one who left, sure, but Percy expects too much of both of them. He’s made them OWL study guides since they were ten. He gets a little better after years of family therapy.

Lucy didn’t start to forgive him until she went downstairs for a glass of water one night and found him trying to teach himself Python to help her with a coding course. He never got it, but she didn’t mind.

_____

Lucy felt the most noticed by the Weasleys when they learned she was a Squib. “Fantastic” Arthur crows when she shows him how to change the time on a battery powered alarm clock. “We’re happy to be here with you” Gran Molly tells her when she joins Lucy at her year two bake sale. 

______

if you asked Lucy who her favorite parent is she’d swear at you. Molly would pander an interview trained like about appreciating how her family supports you.

Their favorite is Oliver. Audrey’s Canadian husband Carl is polite and kind. He remembers their favorite kinds of tea and sends them corny trinkets from yearly vacations to Banff. He’s invited them on the trip before, but Audrey told him they both had exams. He’s the ideal stepparent-polite, friendly, not overly involved in drama.

Oliver learned how to apply contour for Lucy’s parody youtube videos. Molly cries when he tells her he doesn’t care if she takes the Arrows’ offer instead of the Magpies. Most importantly, he keeps a highly strung Percy in check. 

Their favorite memory is of Oliver convincing Percy to go jetskiing on a family trip to Korea. They’ve never seen anyone scream like that.

____

Molly will tell you that it’s always felt like there’s a gap in her family. Some wonder if it’s Fred, some wonder if it’s just the effects of a contentious divorce that spanned five countries and three continents.

Lucy doesn’t bother telling anyone anything about her family. She has five emergency contacts and doesn’t tell any of them when she gets engaged-she lets them find out in the paper. All of them-Percy, Oliver, and Molly brandishing letters with Canadian return addresses show up at her door in a fury. 

She likes to say they are rebuilding together.


End file.
